The End of Fairy Tale
by pijar.religia
Summary: "Kau mau tahu, Shinichi? Kau pasti bukan anak-anak laki kecil yang kulihat dalam mimpiku, karena kau sangat cengeng," ucapku dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar terpaksa. "Ya, kau benar ... aku sangat cengeng." Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama. Fairy Tale's song lyric credit to Yuki Kajiura.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : The End of Fairy Tale**

**Words : 1630**

**Characters : Shiho M., Shinichi K.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy**

**Summary :**

"Kau mau tahu, Shinichi? Kau pasti bukan anak-anak laki kecil yang kulihat dalam mimpiku, karena kau sangat cengeng," ucapku dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar terpaksa.

"Ya, kau benar ... aku sangat cengeng."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I remember the dream I left behind as a child_

_Faintly and sweetly singing the bright green sadness_

_My fairy tale_

_I knew of an eternity where nothing would end_

_The two's story that nobody talks of anymore_

_Where are you going after leaving a kiss behind?_

_You hold a lamp and disappear into the forest_

_In the dark_

_There's a familiar face walking in the distance_

_Your house is far away you won't be able to reach it_

_Your fairy tale_

_The eternity I saw in my dream is still closed_

_The mistake is stil deeply hidden_

_The return path is disappearing_

_I can't see you anymore_

_Good bye_

_Where are you going after excaping the forest of mist?_

_You wave once and leave for tomorrow_

_The eternity ends when I fall in love with you_

_The happiness and pain of life starts_

_In the light_

**.**

**The End of Fairy Tale**

**.**

_by pijar religia_

**.  
.**

"_Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangis?" _

.

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan menanyakan hal yang sama sekali lagi ...

.

"_Apa karena anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis?"_

.

Lagi, setelah berjarak entah berapa lama ... aku pun sudah lupa.

.

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menangis walaupun aku ingin."_

.

Jawaban yang sama ... Hei, aku tidak bisa mendengar jawabanmu ...

.

"_Karena menangis ..."_

.

Apa yang kau katakan ...? Adik kecil?

.

.

Aku membuka mata perlahan. Sebuah pohon sakura dengan bunganya yang bermekaran adalah hal pertama yang kulihat.

Musim semi ... ya. Sudah berapa musim semi yang kulewati sepanjang hidupku? Lalu setiap musim semi datang, aku selalu berpikir apakah aku akan menemui musim semi kembali ...

Paling tidak hingga saat ini, pertanyaan itu masih dijawab dengan kata iya.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir apakah kau akan kembali melihat musim semi, bukan?"

Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat wajah hangat itu disana. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggangku dan dadanya menjadi sandaran kepalaku. Kursi kayu itu bergoyang pelan, sesekali derit halusnya terdengar. Ia sedikit menaikkan selimut kecil yang ada di pangkuanku agar tidak terjatuh, menjagaku agar merasa hangat.

Ah, aku tertidur lagi rupanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat di wajahmu saat kau terbangun tadi."

Aku tertawa kecil.

Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya dan perlahan menyesap wangi helai-helai rambutku.

"Aku bermimpi ..." ucapku sambil memandang pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan satu demi satu daun bunganya.

"Mimpi tentang apa?"

"Mimpi tentang saat aku masih kecil ... waktu itu aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki."

"Oh ya? Anak kecil itu pasti tidak lebih tampan dariku," candanya.

"Shinichi!" Aku mencubit lengannya, memintanya untuk mendengarkan dengan lebih serius. Ia tertawa renyah dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu?"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku semakin dalam pada dadanya. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu bersama kakak. Tidak jauh dari situ, aku melihat banyak orang tengah mengerumuni sebuah makam. Ternyata, ada seseorang yang baru saja dimakamkan. Aku melihat anak kecil itu di antara kerumunan orang.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi anak kecil itu menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak pernah ingat kenapa aku tertarik melihat anak kecil itu. Tetapi, setelah bermimpi barusan aku jadi ingat bahwa yang membuatku memperhatikan anak itu adalah ... dia sama sekali tidak menangis."

Shinichi tidak berkomentar apa pun. Ia malah membelai rambutku perlahan. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati jari-jarinya yang menyentuh kepalaku. Aku selalu suka jika ia memainkan rambutku seperti saat ini. Rasanya aku bisa tertidur kapan saja.

"Lalu," lanjutku tanpa membuka mata. "Setelah pemakaman itu bubar, aku mencuri-curi kesempatan menghilang dari pandangan kakak. Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak itu, pikirku saat itu. Aku pun berhasil menemukannya di dekat gerbang taman pemakaman. Ia tengah memandangi makam yang baru saja ia datangi dari kejauhan. Aku pun menghampirinya dan memanggilnya. Aku lalu bertanya, 'Kenapa kau tidak menangis?'."

"Apa jawaban anak kecil itu?" tanya Shinichi terdengar tertarik. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Dia hanya menjawab kalau dia ingin menangis, tetapi tidak bisa menangis. Rasanya dia menjawab sesuatu lagi setelah itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya," jawabku dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Tetapi, dari jawabannya aku tahu kalau anak kecil itu jauh lebih sedih dari orang-orang lain yang ada bersamanya menghadiri pemakaman."

"Pasti karena itu sudah lama sekali sehingga kau tidak bisa mengingatnya," ucap Shinichi menghiburku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dalam dadanya.

Dalam mimpiku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah anak kecil itu. Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia sangat sedih. Orang yang meninggal itu pasti sangat berharga untuknya sampai ia tidak bisa menangis ...

Ya, sama seperti saat kakak meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meneteskan air mata sedikit pun.

Tiba-tiba angin mulai bertiup perlahan, membuat bahuku sedikit bergetar. Angin musim semi selalu hangat, tetapi jika menjelang malam tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Shinichi mengeratkan sweater luaran yang kukenakan. "Kau kedinginan. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya membawaku ke dalam.

.

.

Aku terbangun oleh rasa sakit dan panas yang teramat sangat di dadaku. Aku berusaha menarik napas dan mengatur napasku perlahan. Namun, seperti biasa, ajaran dokter Araide tidak selalu berhasil. Terutama di saat-saat seperti ini.

Aku pun mencari-cari sapu tangan yang kuingat kuletakkan di bawah bantal. Rasa sakit itu membuatku terbatuk-terbatuk dan napasku tersengal. Aku berusaha meredam suaranya agar tidak mengganggu pria yang tertidur di sampingku. Tetapi, percuma. Aku pun tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ini sedikit pun dan pria itu akhirnya membuka matanya.

Mendengar suara batukku yang semakin lama terdengar semakin menyakitkan, raut panik terlihat di wajahnya. Namun, seperti biasa ia akan berusaha menenangkanku dengan menggosok pelan punggungku. Sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit di laci bufet tempat tidur. Ia dengan sabar menunggu batukku mereda.

Saat kurasa batukku akan mereda, aku menurunkan saputanganku untuk kemudian meminum obat yang diberikannya, obat yang rasanya semakin lama semakin tidak efektif. Ia mengambil sarung tangan yang kupegang dan meraih tanganku untuk membersihkan cairan merah yang ada di sana. Ia lalu menyeka beberapa titik cairan yang sama yang ada di bibirku. Aku melirik wajahnya, dan seperti biasa melihat berbagai emosi di wajah itu.

Ketakutan, kesedihan, kepedihan, kemarahan ...

Aku tersenyum tipis, berusaha agar tidak dilihatnya. Tidak seharusnya aku membuatnya menderita seperti ini.

Selagi aku mengatur napasku kembali, Shinichi beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sapu tangan itu. Ia kembali ke sampingku dengan membawa sehelai sapu tangan baru yang diletakkannya di bawah bantalku. Ia lalu berbaring setelah membaringkanku perlahan. Diraihnya tubuhku dan didekapnya erat. Sebuah ciuman lembut diberikannya di puncak kepalaku membuatku tidak bisa menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dadaku saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi." Aku membenamkan wajahku dalam dadanya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Aku bisa merasakan ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencium keningku. Saat itu pula aku merasakan cairan hangat di wajahku.

Ya, aku bersalah membuat lelaki sombong ini menangis.

"Kau mau tahu, Shinichi? Kau pasti bukan anak-anak laki kecil yang kulihat dalam mimpiku, karena kau sangat cengeng," ucapku dengan nada bercanda yang terdengar terpaksa.

"Ya, kau benar ... aku sangat cengeng."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menghapus air mata Shinichi perlahan. Rasanya, aku ingin terus seperti ini selamanya.

"Namun, aku mencintai pria cengeng itu."

Shinichi tersenyum pelan, senyuman yang kutahu akan sangat kurindukan.

"Berjanjilah, Shinichi. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan menangis lagi."

.

.

"_Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangis?" _

_Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat kemerahan berdiri di belakangku. Warna yang aneh, pikirku. Tetapi, yang lebih aneh ... kenapa dia menanyakan alasanku tidak menangis? Apa dia memperhatirkanku sejak tadi?_

"_Apakah orang yang dimakamkan itu tidak penting bagimu?" tanyanya lagi. Gadis kecil ini cerewet sekali, pikirku._

_Aku menghela napas dan memutuskan meladeninya._

"_Tentu saja sangat penting. Dia kakekku, kakek paling hebat sedunia."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menangis?"_

_Aku membuang mukaku dan memasang wajah masam. "Aku tidak tahu."_

"_Apa karena anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis?"_

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap gadis kecil itu. Ibu pernah bilang, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Tetapi, bukan ... bukan itu._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menangis walaupun aku ingin."_

_Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku dengan sepasang mata polosnya seolah dia benar-benar penasaran kenapa aku tidak menangis. Kedua matanya tidak berwarna hitam atau cokelat seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan. Mungkin gadis ini keturunan orang asing?_

"_Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangis?" pertanyaan yang sama lagi. Tetapi, entah kenapa pertanyaan itu justru membuat sesuatu terbuka dalam hatiku. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kusadari, tetapi selalu ada di sana._

_Angin pun berhembus, meniupkan helai daun bunga sakura yang aku tahu pohonnya berdiri tegak di tengah taman pemakaman ini. Aku menatap pohon itu dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum sedih tersungging di wajahku._

"_Karena menangis adalah sesuatu yang spesial."_

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Seberkas cahaya matahari membuatku silau. Aku memijit pelan dahiku dan perlahan kilasan mimpi yang baru saja kulihat membuatku benar-benar terbangun.

Pertanyaan itu, gadis kecil itu ...

"Shiho ..."

Aku menoleh melihat sosok wanita yang masih tertidur dalam pelukanku. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan tenang, sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kesakitan semalam. Aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, dia tidak kembali kesakitan sampai pagi ini.

Aku menyentuh pipinya pelan, berniat membangunkannya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Shiho, sudah pagi. Ayo, bangun."

Aku kembali membelai pipinya dan memanggil namanya. Tetapi, sepasang kelopak mata itu tidak juga terbuka dan pipi itu mulai terasa ... dingin.

"Shi ... ho."

.

"_Berjanjilah, Shinichi. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan menangis lagi."_

.

Aku terus memanggil namanya dengan nada yang kujaga tetap sama. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya panik, seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Aku pun mengangkat tubuhnya sambil beranjak duduk dan mengusap pipinya. Kucium keningnya, matanya, hidungnya, lalu bibirnya. Kemudian, kupanggil namanya kembali.

Tetapi, raut wajah itu tidak berubah. Sebuah senyuman tipis tetap di sana. Tetapi, tidak sedikit pun pergerakan bisa kutangkap.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak tahu apakah seperti ini rasa sesak yang dirasakan Shiho setiap harinya. Tetapi, rasa sesak ini rasanya cukup untuk membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku membenamkan wajahku di perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya yang bersih. Kuatur napasku. Tidak, aku tidak boleh membuatnya bersedih.

.

"_Berjanjilah, Shinichi. Setelah ini, kau tidak akan menangis lagi."_

.

Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tidak menangis, Shiho? Di saat aku adalah anak laki-laki kecil yang kau ceritakan, di saat kau adalah orang yang spesial bagiku ...

Di saat hanya kau lah yang seharusnya bisa membuatku menangis ...

.

"_Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangis?" _

.

Tubuhku bergetar sambil terus memeluk tubuh yang mulai kaku itu. Ah, Shiho ... kenapa kau selalu membuatku tersiksa seperti ini? Bahkan di saat terakhirmu.

Sekali ini saja, bolehkah aku egois?

.

"_Kau mau tahu, Shinichi? Kau pasti bukan anak-anak laki kecil yang kulihat dalam mimpiku_."

_._

"Kau benar, Shiho. Aku bukan anak laki-laki kecil itu," ucapku dengan suara bergetar. Air mata itu membasahi leher dan bajunya. "Jadi, Shiho ... biarkan aku menangis."

.

"_Karena kau sangat cengeng."_

.

Hei, Shiho ... apa kau melihat kelanjutan mimpimu? Apa kau sudah tahu kenapa anak kecil itu tidak menangis?

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Lagi-lagi fic sedih. Ok, sudah lama ingin mencoba menulis fic tragedi. Dan kali ini, saya terinspirasi oleh lagu indah Kalafina yang menjadi soundtrack episode 6 Kara no Kyoukai, Fairy Tale. Lagu yang indah, musik yang sangat indah, dan lirik yang sangat indah. Itu lagu perpisahan, ya ... benar. Walau di episode kara no kyoukai itu tidak ada maksud perpisahan sama sekali.

Dialog awal mengenai, 'Kenapa kau tidak menangis?' juga kuambil dari episode tersebut. Dialog ini adalah antara tokoh laki-laki utama dan adiknya saat sang tokoh laki-laki tidak menangis saat kakeknya meninggal. Aku berusaha membalut dialog singkat ini menjadi cerita untuk Shiho dan Shinichi. Semoga ficnya membuat reader senang.

Jadi kisahnya di sini, sebenarnya Shiho memiliki penyakit yang sudah cukup parah. Aku tidak fokus menceritakan penyakit apa itu. Yang jelas, sangat parah karena membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dan sudah menjalar kemana-mana, sehingga membuat Shiho memutuskan untuk berhenti berobat dan menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirnya dengan Shinichi. Jadi, ya begitulah akhirnya. Jika ada yang ditanyakan, monggo ...


End file.
